TOMANDO SU MANO
by Escarlata
Summary: Algo rompe el corazón de Nagisa, su mejor amiga siempre estará ahí para ella. Ambas descubren lo que es amar a alguien. Es un yuri, o sea NagisaxHonoka, rated M. ;D ¿No les agrada? No hay problema, no lean. Provecho. -Versión corregida, ya tiene guiones-


**TOMANDO SU MANO**

**Por**: **Escarlata**

**Disclaimer**: _**Pretty Cure**_ pertenece a Toei Animation.

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban prontas a comenzar, el aire helado hacía mella en la gente y la obligaba a cubrirse bien por todos los medios posibles. Ese fin de año prometía ser frío, prueba de ello eran los constantes copos de nieve que caían de cuando en cuando.

La ciudad comenzaba a cubrirse del azul oscuro de la noche cuando el teléfono sonó en casa de los Misumi. Rie contestó, amable como de costumbre, pero su tono se volvió más jovial al escuchar y reconocer la voz de su interlocutor.

-¡Ah, Sanae-san! Buenas noches – saludó de inmediato.

-Misumi-san, buenas noches. Espero no causar molestias llamando a ésta hora – dijo la mujer con un tono un tanto apenado.

-No, para nada. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Pues verá, como pronto comienzan las vacaciones de invierno, saldré algunos días con unas amistades. No quiero que mi nieta se quede sola por mucho que sepa cuidarse por sí misma, así que el favor que quería pedirle es…

Rie escuchó atentamente la petición de la mujer, bastante emocionada por la idea. Luego de platicar un considerable rato con la abuela, estuvo de acuerdo con el plan y de inmediato fue a comentarlo con su esposo. Ya después le platicaría a Nagisa. Después de todo, estaba segura que a su hija no le molestaría quedarse unos días en casa de los Yukishiro. Rie no podía negarse a la petición cuando estaba completamente segura que Honoka obligaría a Nagisa a hacer sus deberes y no la dejaría holgazanear hasta que acabaran todo. Nunca iba a negar que la amistad de Honoka Yukishiro era una buena influencia para su hija, no cuando su desempeño en el primer año de preparatoria era mucho mejor de lo esperado. No eran calificaciones excelsas, pero tampoco reprobatorias. Y mientras su hija tuviera un promedio de ochenta puntos como hasta ese momento, nunca miraría de mala manera la amistad entre su hija y Honoka. Nunca lo había hecho de todos modos, no cuando la chica le agradó desde que Nagisa se la había presentado hacía poco más de dos años.

Ni bien se enteró de que se quedaría en casa de Honoka, la deportista se puso muy feliz. El plan era quedarse casi toda la primera semana de vacaciones con Honoka comenzando desde el sábado. Eso dependía de cuánto tardara la abuela en volver de su viaje. Si todo salía bien, era seguro que invitarían a Hikari para quedarse algunos días con ellas. Solo veían a la rubia después de clases en el local de Takoyaki, con ambas chicas en preparatoria y Hikari apenas en segundo de secundaria, no tenían oportunidad de verla por las mañanas como antes.

Ya en la escuela, apenas Nagisa vio a Honoka, corrió hasta ella para agradecerle el hospedaje, pedirle que le ayudara con los deberes de las vacaciones y decir lo bien que la iban a pasar.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos invitar a Hikari también – dijo Nagisa durante el almuerzo, retomando la conversación de la mañana.

-Estaba pensando en eso mismo – sonrió Honoka. – Hay que ayudarle con su tarea de vacaciones, los ejercicios del segundo curso son complicados y Hikari-san todavía tiene algunos problemas con…

-Honoka… - le interrumpió su compañera con mala cara. - ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en los deberes que todavía no tenemos? Vemos poco a Hikari y lo primero que quieres hacer es la tarea – reclamó con mala cara mientras devoraba su almuerzo.

-Tendremos que hacerla tarde o temprano – sonrió Honoka y luego limpió un poco la cara de Nagisa, se había embarrado con algo de salsa en las mejillas. – Cuando acabemos los deberes, tendremos tiempo de pasarla bien las tres juntas, ¿no crees?

-Supongo… - murmuró, agradeciendo con una sonrisa aquel gesto y entendiendo que discutir con su compañera sobre la escuela era un caso perdido.

Terminaron su almuerzo temprano y bajaron del techo del edificio, Nagisa había recordado que debía pasar al vestidor del equipo de lacrosse por una libreta de jugadas que debía aprenderse. A la chica le había costado mucho volverse jugadora titular, y no solo eso, si tenía un bajo promedio escolar, entonces no podía pertenecer a ese, ni a ningún equipo o club. Era por eso que se estaba esforzando mucho, y por lo que agradecía tener a alguien como Honoka a su lado. Había sido gracias al apoyo de su amiga y compañera de batallas que había logrado mantener un buen promedio y tener un desempeño general decente.

Honoka, por su lado y gracias a su genio natural, de inmediato se había hecho notar en el club de ciencias, y también en la sección masculina de la preparatoria Verone, de los cuales no le faltaban confesiones ni regulares cartas de fans. Con Nagisa pasaba lo mismo, pero con cartas de admiración de chicas en lugar de cartas de amor de chicos. Sin embargo, como había sido su buena costumbre desde secundaria, Honoka nunca hizo caso a ninguna confesión de amor, en persona ni escrita, y Nagisa jamás puso demasiada atención a su club de fans. Aun así, era raro para la deportista recibir cartas de aprecio de alumnas de grados mayores, ya se había acostumbrado, por decirlo de alguna manera, a las cartas de estudiantes más jóvenes.

Y mientras ambas chicas iban al salón del club de lacrosse, no evitaron escuchar los gritos, órdenes de los superiores y constantes patadas al balón en la cancha del equipo de futbol varonil. Al igual que en la sección de secundaria, en preparatoria las secciones de chicos y chicas estaban una junto a la otra. No muy lejos estaba el club de fans del as del equipo: Shogo Fujimura. Cuando Shogo estaba en el tema de conversación, Honoka prefería mantenerse lo más neutral a pesar de ver el vívido interés de Nagisa en el chico. Ese momento tampoco fue la excepción.

Nagisa corrió hasta la reja, instintivamente tomando distancia del club de fans, para poder admirar a Fuji-P jugando con todas sus fuerzas y ganas. Era una gran motivación verlo jugar así. Honoka se quedó al lado de su amiga igualmente mirando el entrenamiento, pero para ella no era una novedad ver a su amigo de la infancia. A veces no entendía qué era eso que las otras chicas, entre éstas Nagisa, veían en Shogo Fujimura. Era un chico agradable, sí, educado y que siempre se esforzaba en lo que le gustaba, pero Honoka nunca encontró nada más en aquella actitud que conocía de toda su vida. Para Honoka, mirar a Shogo con otros con otros ojos, era igual que faltarle el respeto a su hermano mayor. Porque eso eran ellos, como dos hermanos.

Ya varias ocasiones había hecho oídos sordos a los fugaces comentarios que escuchó desde que entró en preparatoria: que ella y Fuji-P hacían una pareja de ensueño. Cabía mencionarlo, a Honoka le molestaban un poco esos comentarios sin fundamentos. No solo porque ella nunca vería a su casi hermano con "esos" ojos, si no que esas palabras solían herir a Nagisa. Para evitar conflictos con los que prefería no lidiar, Honoka solía decirse a sí misma, y en voz un poco alta y convenientemente acompañada de Nagisa, que no entendía el porqué de esos comentarios cuando ella y Shogo eran como hermanos. El descontento que acompañaban a esas palabras era genuino, ciertamente.

Entre sus motivos personales y otras cosas que Fuji-P le había confiado a Honoka hacía un par de meses, se había preparado mentalmente para la tormenta de sentimientos que se aproximaba. Era obvio que si Shogo necesitaba consejos sobre chicas, buscara a Honoka para consultarla. Ésta se había guardado muy bien todo lo que su casi hermano le contó y le preguntó, no estaba emocionada porque todo se revelara no solo ante el club de fans, si no ante Nagisa.

Un gol anotado por Fujimura hizo gritar a las chicas y emocionar a Nagisa al grado de casi unirse a las fans en la celebración. Justo en ese momento sucedió algo que ninguna de las presentes esperaba, pero que Honoka ya veía venir un día de esos. Aprovechando el descanso del partido de práctica, Shogo pareció ver algo al final de la reja divisoria, a unos veinte metros de donde se encontraban Nagisa y Honoka, por lo que éstas vieron toda la escena muy bien. La visión hizo sonreír ampliamente al futbolista y corrió hasta la reja, donde una guapa estudiante de segundo grado lo recibió tomando sus manos y extendiéndole una toalla para que se secara el sudor. Esa chica no era una amiga cualquiera, no, era la novia de Shogo Fujimura. El estatus de aquella chica se cimentó luego de despedir al chico con el ademán de un beso, antes de ir de regreso a clases.

La escena dejó petrificado al club de fans y a Nagisa con el gesto en blanco. Honoka solo suspiró.

Sonó la campana que daba final a la hora del almuerzo y la chica genio solo atinó a tomar a Nagisa por el brazo y llevarla de regreso al salón, sin mediar palabra alguna. Nagisa intentó poner resistencia, pero el firme agarre de Honoka no le permitió liberarse. Ésta sintió temblar a su compañera y finalmente atinó a tomarle la mano con fuerza, sin dejarle opción de escape.

-Déjame ir – suplicó Nagisa con el tono quebrado.

-No – fue la firme respuesta. – No me quedaré viendo ésta vez. Saliendo de clases serás libre de compartir conmigo lo que quieras decir o estar en privado. Pero no dejes que él te vea así – agregó en voz baja, notando que Shogo las había visto irse. – Después de todo no es su culpa.

-Honoka…

-Vamos a clases.

Sin cruzar más palabras, ambas chicas volvieron a clases. Por suerte, Shiho y Rina le llevaron a Nagisa la libreta de jugadas que por culpa de la conmoción no pudo recoger. Ese día no había actividades del club, así que Nagisa no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse en la escuela después de clases. Por su lado, Honoka sí tenía que ir al club de ciencias, pero no era complicado adivinar que lo último que haría Nagisa era desahogarse con Honoka, y ésta lo sabía. Quizá se desquitaría con ella de alguna manera si intentaba abordarla nuevamente o detenerla, que no era lo mismo que desahogarse.

Al terminar las clases, sin embargo, había una cosa que Nagisa notó luego de repasar mentalmente la escena una y otra vez. Y era algo que necesitaba aclarar antes de irse a casa. Cabía mencionar que en ese momento no estaba del mejor humor posible. Esperó a que el salón se vaciara, Honoka se había dedicado a acomodar sus cosas con relativa calma, solía salir al final cuando no tenía que regresar con Nagisa.

Apenas vio que estaban solas, Nagisa fue hasta su compañera.

-Honoka… - le llamó con un tono entre quebrado y demandante.

-Nagisa.

-Cuando pasó eso, tú… – la deportista buscaba las palabras adecuadas. – Tú no te sorprendiste, no te sobresaltaste, ¿ya lo sabías, verdad?

Honoka no sabía desde cuando Nagisa se fijaba en esas pequeñas cosas. La chica genio sabía lo que se avecinaba, y eso era Nagisa desquitándose con ella. No valía la pena mentirle.

-Sí. Lo sabía.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó con puños y dientes apretados.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿qué hubieras hecho al respecto? – fue su turno de preguntar, notando el fugaz sobresalto. – Yo te diré lo que hubieras hecho – continuó. – Te hubieras molestado conmigo de inmediato, me hubieras dicho que no me metiera en tus asuntos, me hubieras gritado que no fuera tan entrometida y que no tenía derecho a quitarte tu ilusión. Seguramente te hubieras enojado conmigo por al menos unos tres días, quizá más si yo no te buscara.

Nagisa no pudo responder a eso, apretó los puños.

-Pero si te lo hubiera dicho desde antes, supongo que te habría ahorrado éste trago amargo – murmuró enseguida, sonriendo de manera triste. – Nuestra pelea solo habría durado unos días y eventualmente te habrías recuperado y reconciliado conmigo. Supongo que no soy tan buena amiga, no estaba pensando del todo en tus sentimientos – suspiró y logró encararla. – Pero tampoco podía traicionar la confianza que Fujimura-kun puso en mí al contarme sus cosas, él me pidió guardar el secreto y eso hice. No me estoy excusando, pero era una posición complicada – se puso de pie para sostener mejor la mirada de su amiga. – Si quieres reclamarme algo, hazlo, no tengo con qué defenderme.

Pero la deportista no dijo más, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón de clases sin cruzar una sola palabra más. Honoka suspiró, saliendo algunos minutos después de ella camino al club de ciencias. En ese momento sabía que Nagisa estaba molesta, sumando a eso su tristeza, decepción y depresión. Tenía que darle algo tiempo antes de buscarla nuevamente.

Nagisa pasó toda la tarde pensando en lo sucedido. No solamente había perdido al que fue su primer amor, si no que acababa de pelear con su mejor amiga. Mepple despertó a media tarde pidiendo algo de comer, pero no le costó adivinar el particular mal humor de su protegida mientras ésta lo alimentaba. Luego de interrogarla sin cesar, Nagisa finalmente le contó la historia sin muchos detalles de lo sucedido en el día.

-Vaya que serás una tonta, Nagisa, haces una tormenta en un vaso con agua-mepo – fue lo primero que dijo Mepple luego de escuchar y analizar todo.

-¿Por qué me dices "tonta", cosa amarilla? – reclamó la chica, absurdamente malhumorada.

-Despeja bien tu cabeza de calabaza y entiende lo que te voy a decir-mepo – continuó el héroe, tomando su forma normal y saltando al escritorio. – En primera, Fuji-P nunca fue tuyo, nunca te le confesaste-mepo. Tus acercamientos nunca fueron más allá y él nunca adivinó que le gustabas-mepo.

-¡Oye!

-En segunda – dijo enseguida, evitando que lo siguiera interrumpiendo. – Honoka no tuvo la culpa de que él se fijara en otra chica-mepo. ¿O hubieras preferido que ella hablara por ti, convenciera y casi obligara a Fuji-P a fijarse en ti, eso te habría gustado-mepo? – ante esa pregunta, Nagisa no tuvo respuesta alguna. – Está bien sentirse mal por lo que pasó, después de todo, lo que aun sientes por él es real-mepo.

-Mepple…

-Solo déjalo salir-mepo… cuando dejes salir todo, te sentirás mejor-mepo.

Mepple no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, Nagisa dejó todas sus barreras caer y lloró larga y calladamente contra su cama. Lo hizo en silencio y nadie la interrumpió. El héroe se limitó a quedarse a su lado en su forma compacta, el resto dependía de Nagisa, él ya había cumplido su papel como compañero de Cure Black y guardián de la chica. Confiaba en que ella estaría bien, de hecho, se sentiría mejor una vez que abriera su block de notas y leyera lo que había escrito Honoka para ella. Pudo sentir sin problemas el pulso de energía de luz que se liberó al llegar el mensaje justo en ese momento. Para ahorrar tiempo, tomó el block aprovechando que Nagisa se había dormido y lo colocó junto a ella. Luego de eso prefirió dormir un rato también.

Como era su costumbre, Honoka llegó a casa a hacer los deberes y entretenerse un rato leyendo algunas cosas para el club de ciencias. Ya casi había olvidado lo cómodo que era leer e investigar las cosas que ordenaban las alumnas superiores. Tenía buen don de mando, pero a veces prefería concentrarse al cien por ciento en la ciencia en lugar de organizar actividades para el club. Aunque ese día en particular no había logrado concentrarse demasiado gracias a lo sucedido por la mañana. Solo logró sentirse mejor luego de escribir un pequeño pero conciso mensaje para su amiga. Después de todo, tenían derecho a pelear y enojarse como amigas que eran, a Honoka le era imposible molestarse con Nagisa demasiado tiempo, y ella sabía que su compañera era igual. Solo debía esperar a que se sintiera mejor.

-Tal vez pueda prepararle algo de chocolate, eso suele levantarle ánimo – murmuró para sí misma luego de cerrar su libro.

-Te preocupas mucho por ella-mipo – comentó Mipple apenas acabó de comer.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, es mi mejor amiga – respondió Honoka con una sonrisa, mirando a su compañera de reojo. – Es una persona muy importante para mí, es normal que me preocupe lo que le pase – continuó, guardando sus cosas.

Lo del chocolate era una buena idea, así que pensó en llevarle un par de pastelillos de chocolate, con cubierta de chocolate, y quizá unas chispas de, sí, chocolate también. El solo pensar en eso la estaba empalagando, pero era seguro que el golpe energético del chocolate pusiera de mejor humor a su amiga. No por nada llevaban poco más de dos años juntas, en las buenas y en las malas. Y en las peores también, por cierto, que de esas ya habían pasado por muchas

-Con razón Fujimura-kun me dijo una vez que, más que amigas, parecemos matrimonio – murmuró para sí misma camino a la cocina. – Matrimonio arreglado diría yo…

-Es como si lo fuera-mipo – rió la princesa, montando en su forma normal en un hombro de Honoka. – Pero han aprendido a llevarse bien y a quererse mucho-mipo.

-Supongo – dijo Honoka entre pequeñas risas, se tomó un par de segundos para buscar un pequeño dije que colgaba de su cuello. Era el adorno de plata con la forma de Mepple y Mipple que Nagisa le había regalado en su cumpleaños. – Vamos a cocinar, prometo hacer una porción para Mepple también.

-¡Sí, vamos a cocinar-mipo!

Cocinó hasta entrada la noche, su abuela llegó de un pequeño paseo y las dos cenaron juntas antes de ir a dormir. Con una buena noche de sueño, Honoka podría encarar a Nagisa y tratar de reconciliarse con ella. Si no lo lograba ese día, entonces lo volvería a intentar al siguiente. Aunque abiertamente ya no pelearan como Pretty Cure a pesar de ser capaces de transformarse todavía, seguían siendo una pareja de combate y compañeras con un profundo lazo. Honoka era incapaz de pensar en un futuro sin estar al lado de su compañera.

Nagisa despertó alrededor de las diez de la noche. Su madre le había dejado su cena servida, no se había atrevido a despertarla. Comió tan rápido como pudo, tomó un baño y volvió a la cama, pero sabía que tardaría en conciliar el sueño. Mepple dormía profundamente sobre una de las almohadas. Luego de acomodarlo en la cómoda, notó que su block de notas estaba en la cama. No se había fijado sino hasta ese momento. Un súbito impulso hizo que abriera el block y usara la luz para buscar entre las hojas. Sintió su corazón saltar de entusiasmo al reconocer la pulcra y fina letra de Honoka.

"_Espero que pronto te sientas mejor, yo sé más que nadie lo mucho que te gustaba Fujimura-kun. Entiendo la sensación de no poder estar cerca de esa persona como te gustaría y sé por lo que estás pasando, pero las dos sabemos que las cosas tienen que seguir su rumbo. Tú me dijiste una vez que sin importar lo que sucediera estarías a mi lado, ahora yo te digo lo mismo. Sin importar lo que suceda, las personas que pasen en nuestra vida o los problemas que debamos encarar en el futuro; yo estaré siempre a tu lado, así como tú has estado al mío. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, así que no me importa si sigues molesta conmigo, siempre te buscaré y lo sabes._

_Más vale que te recuperes pronto, porque la Nagisa que conozco es la persona más fuerte y genial del mundo._

_ATTE.  
>Honoka"<em>

Nagisa sonrió con un gesto pequeño y comenzó a llorar. Tuvo que cerrar la libreta para no mojar las hojas con algunas lágrimas fugitivas. Comenzó a reír en tono bajo mientras peleaba por secarse los ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre usas palabras tan complicadas, eh? – preguntó en voz baja, abrazando el block contra su pecho y dejándose caer en la cama. – Siempre he pensado que la persona fuerte y genial eres tú por aguantarme…

Gracias a eso pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Mepple tenía razón, la culpable de todo era ella por nunca haberse sincerado con Fujimura, era tonto pensar que él esperaría por ella cuando ni siquiera sabía de su interés romántico. Shogo siempre había tenido problemas para notar esos detalles y Nagisa bien lo sabía, Fuji-P no era ningún adivino. Para él, Nagisa solo era una amiga, y la mejor amiga de su casi hermana. Era todo, solo eso, solamente eso y nada más. Era tonto enojarse con los demás por algo que ella pudo resolver de haber sido más sincera consigo misma y con él. Ya era demasiado tarde. Honoka tenía razón, todo debía continuar. Además, era incapaz de molestarse demasiado con Shogo al ver la radiante y alegre sonrisa que había puesto al ver a la chica que era su novia. Ella sí había tenido el valor de llegar a él con sus sentimientos en la mano, algo a lo que Nagisa nunca se atrevió.

Dolía, sí, pero no había más remedio que continuar hacia adelante.

Para el día siguiente ya se sentía mejor, no al cien por ciento como le hubiese gustado, pero sí mucho mejor que el día anterior. Tenía miedo de encarar a Fuji-P, eso era cierto, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Solían toparse seguido camino a la escuela. La mayoría de las veces se escudaba tras la conversación que Honoka sostenía con el futbolista, solo lograba hilar una conversación medianamente decente cuando le tocaba toparlo sola, la mayoría de las veces era sobre sus respectivos clubes deportivos y constantes ánimos mutuos, eso era todo. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo que sabía de Fuji-P era por Honoka, mientras que Shogo no sabía prácticamente nada de Nagisa. Era seguro que Honoka igualmente le platicara al chico sobre ella, pero no demasiado como para ponerla en una situación incómoda. Más bien era para reafirmar constantemente lo buenas amigas que eran, cosa que Shogo siempre le agradeció a Nagisa.

Y mientras pensaba en eso y muchas esas más, pasó exactamente lo que no quería en ese momento: toparse con Fuji-P y con su novia. Aparentemente habían coincidido camino a la escuela y se les veía caminar juntos y hechos sonrisas. Nagisa tragó saliva.

-Misumi-san, buenos días – le saludó el chico con su sonrisa brillante de siempre.

-Buenos días, Fuji-P-senpai – respondió el saludo como de costumbre. Enseguida miró a la otra chica. Era muy guapa, eso ni negarlo. La había visto un par de veces ahora que la recordaba, pertenecía al Club de Teatro si no le fallaba la memoria.

-Shogo, no sabía que conocías a Misumi-san – dijo ella con una sonrisa luego de saludar a la chica y que ésta respondiera educadamente el saludo. – Es bastante popular en la escuela.

-No diga esas cosas, senpai – murmuró Nagisa, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda y luchando por no mostrarlo.

-Claro que la conozco, es amiga de Honoka. Por cierto, Misumi-san, ¿y Honoka?

-Ah, seguro no tarda en alcanzarnos, creo… A menos que se haya levantado temprano.

-Aun no me presentas bien a Honoka-san, ¿no me digas que te da pena que nos vea juntos? – bromeó la chica.

-No es eso – sonrió Shogo con un leve sonrojo. – Prometo presentártela en cuanto la veamos.

Conforme la agradable plática entre los novios se prolongaba, más incómoda y fuera de lugar se sentía Nagisa. Fuji-P nunca la llamó por su nombre de pila, siempre había sido por el apellido. De hecho, ella nunca se molestó en llamarlo de manera apropiada, siempre por su sobrenombre. Ahora entendía con claridad las palabras de Mepple, ese "nunca fue tuyo". La única culpable de su propia tristeza era ella misma.

-Misumi-san, ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó Fujimura, preocupado.

-Ah, yo…

Sus defensas estaban fallando. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió una suave y delgada mano tomar la suya de golpe. Volteó ligeramente y solo notó la larga melena oscura de Honoka.

-Fujimura-kun – sonó la dulce voz de la chica genio, y enseguida miró a la estudiante de segundo, – Terada-senpai, buenos días.

-Buenos días – respondieron ambos.

-Nagisa, ¿olvidaste que tenemos servicio en el salón? – preguntó Honoka con un tono un tanto apurado. – La profesora nos va a reñir si no llegamos a tiempo.

-Honoka – murmuró Nagisa. Todo lo que decía Honoka era mentira.

-Con su permiso – se despidió educadamente de los alumnos mayores. – Corramos, Nagisa.

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Honoka la jaló de la mano y la obligó a correr a la escuela. Nagisa tardó un poco en poder seguir el paso a su compañera. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella era la que siempre solía jalar a Honoka, ahora la situación era al revés y la sensación de ser rescatada era casi analgésica. Nagisa se presumía rápida, todo el equipo de lacrosse se lo decía en cada práctica, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la única persona que podía seguir su paso era Honoka. Sonrió ante esa pequeña revelación y solo atinó a apretar la mano de su compañera.

-No estaba mintiendo – dijo Honoka entre la carrera. – Me topé con la profesora saliendo del laboratorio, el par al que le tocaba hoy tenía actividades de club y se adelantó nuestro turno. No pude avisarte ayer.

-Honoka…

-Además, parecías algo incómoda ahí – murmuró sin dejar de correr y jalar a su compañera. – ¿Podemos platicar en el almuerzo?

-De acuerdo.

Se dedicaron a limpiar en silencio. Honoka pensando en cómo llevar la conversación que tendrían a la hora de comer, Nagisa sintiendo su mano todavía cálida por el firme y gentil apretón de Honoka. La oleada de sentimientos depresivos que la atacó al estar junto a Fuji-P y su novia se fueron en cuanto Honoka la rescató de aquel incómodo escenario. Justo en ese momento se sentía más tranquila.

-Honoka…

-¿Uh?

-Gracias.

-Por nada…

No hicieron contacto visual, pero era obvio que ambas sonreían. No necesitaban mirarse para saberlo.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, aunque ya era de conocimiento popular que el tan adorado as del equipo de futbol masculino tenía novia. Entre exclamaciones de envidia y emoción de las alumnas de todos los grados, Nagisa se las arregló para quedar neutral ante los insistentes comentarios sobre el tema que hacían Shiho y Rina entre clases. Que si hacían una pareja muy buena, que nadie se percató hasta que fue obvio, que lo tenían muy bien guardado y un sinfín de locas teorías que lograron malhumorar un poco a Nagisa. Honoka, por su lado, igualmente fue cuestionada sobre lo sucedido. Ya todas y todos sabían que ella y Fujimura eran amigos de la infancia, así que le preguntaron si ella sabía al respecto y porqué nunca le contó nada a nadie. La respuesta que Honoka dio no hizo otra cosa más que enmarcar fuerte y claramente lo discreta y reservada que era. Y que era inútil, además, incluirla en las habladurías de las masas.

-Somos amigos, sí, pero sus asuntos no me conciernen y no tengo porqué entrometerme…

No volvieron a insistir con ella. No fue una respuesta ruda, ni siquiera lo dijo con tono molesto. Todo fue con una sonrisa y un tono tranquilo que no permitió que la abordaran más con respecto al tema. Sus palabras eran ciertas, si Shogo no hubiera acudido a ella por consejos, Honoka no se habría interesado en los asuntos amorosos de su amigo y casi hermano aunque los hubiese visto por accidente. Ella solo ayudaba cuando se le pedía ayuda, de lo contrario, se mantenía al margen como siempre.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo ambas chicas subieron de nueva cuenta al techo de la escuela, que estaba vacío gracias a las bajas temperaturas de la temporada. Buscaron un lugar donde no golpeara el aire tan fuerte y se sentaron en silencio por un par de segundos.

Aun no entiendo por qué tanto interés en el tema – murmuró Nagisa entre bocados. Sin importar su estado de ánimo, siempre comía mucho. – Es incómodo.

Nagisa…

En respuesta, la aludida miró de reojo a su compañera, ésta aun no abría su caja de almuerzo.

-Cierra los ojos – le pidió con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – la petición obviamente la confundió.

-Sólo hazlo. Y cuando los cierres, abre la boca.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

-Sabes que yo no suelo bromear.

-De acuerdo.

No muy convencida, Nagisa hizo lo que Honoka le pidió. Hubo silencio por unos segundos. De pronto, un aroma dulce y familiar llegó a la nariz de la deportista, haciéndola respingar al reconocer el suave olor del cacao. Sintió un par de palillos tocar sus labios y en su lengua la esponjosa sensación del panqué. Tomó el bocado y abrió los ojos, encantada del sabor del postre. Mientras saboreaba el pequeño bocado, miró de reojo a su amiga, que solo parecía esperar a que terminara.

-Está delicioso – dijo Nagisa apenas pasó la comida.

-Lo hice anoche, espero que esto termine de animarte – sonrió, ofreciéndole otro bocado, pero que quitó del camino antes de que Nagisa pudiera comerlo. – Creo que lo mejor sería que acabaras tu almuerzo primero.

-¡Hey! – reclamó la chica, tomando la mano de su amiga que sujetaba los palillos para comer el trozo de panqué. – Sabes que no me molesta el orden de la comida – murmuró con la boca llena.

-Pero es demasiado dulce, tu almuerzo te sabrá raro – apuntó Honoka, tratando de liberar su mano y alejar la caja donde tenía el postre. – Te lo daré cuando acabes tu comida.

-¿Lo prometes? – insistió Nagisa, casi logrando arrebatarle la caja con los panqués.

-¿De verdad esperas que me coma todo esto sola?

Nagisa la soltó y se dedicó a comer su almuerzo. Solo le tomó el tiempo que usó Honoka para abrir la que era su propia caja de almuerzo para terminar su ración. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, a Honoka siempre le resultaba novedosa la casi absurda velocidad de Nagisa al comer. Solo contempló a la chica arrebatarle la caja con los panques y comerlos, a comparación de su almuerzo, con calma.

-¡Qué delicia! – exclamó luego de una pequeña mordida a uno de los postres, enseguida la miró. – ¿Quieres un poco?

-No, gracias, es demasiado dulce para mí – respondió, amable como de costumbre, mientras comía su almuerzo con tranquilidad. – Cómelos tú, los hice para ti después de todo.

-¡Gracias!

Siguieron comiendo, ambas con relativa lentitud, en completo silencio. El callado ambiente continuó incluso después de haber terminado de comer. Nagisa tenía muchas cosas en la mente, desde una disculpa a Honoka por lo de ayer, las gracias por la nota de ánimo y hasta tratar de sincerarse un poco con ella, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Honoka, por su lado, sonrió luego de escuchar suspirar a Nagisa. Solo atinó a tomarle la mano. El gesto tomó por sorpresa a Nagisa, haciéndola respingar y obligándola a mirar a su compañera.

-¿Honoka?

-No te fuerces, sabes que entre nosotras no suele haber muchas palabras en estos casos…

-Honoka…

-Estarás bien, ya verás, y yo estaré a tu lado mientras eso sucede, así que ánimo, ¿de acuerdo?

La dulce e intensa mirada que Honoka le dedicó fue demasiado. Nagisa sonrió por lo bajo, apretó la mano que sostenía la suya y solo atinó a recargarse en el hombro de su compañera.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Uh?

-Siempre quise que mi primer beso fuera con él – murmuró luego de un rato de silencio. – Ahora ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿verdad?

-Un poco, sí – sonrió.

-Creo que tendré que esperar más tiempo para eso.

-No hay prisa, ¿o sí?

-Lo dices porque te interesan más los libros que los chicos, es fácil para ti.

-Lo que me interesa es estar con alguien con quien tenga respeto mutuo, con quien me lleve bien y que compartamos muchas cosas. No debe ser alguien igual a mi o con mis mismos gustos, pero debe ser alguien con quien siempre tenga algo nuevo y diferente por conocer.

Aquella descripción fue casi la misma que escuchó la primera vez que salieron juntas de paseo, quizá un poco más trabajada, pero esencialmente era la misma. Rió un poco y enredó sus dedos con los de su compañera. Honoka imitó el movimiento y su apretón de manos se convirtió en un cerrado nudo. Nagisa no necesitaba ver a su compañera en ese momento para saber que estaba sonriendo.

-Ya tengo a alguien así, ¿sabes? – dijo con una risilla que confundió a Nagisa y ahora sí la obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

-¿En serio? – el tono de la deportista era incrédulo. Honoka no tenía más amigos varones fuera de Fuji-P y Kimata.

-En serio – sonrió más, encarándola. – Alguien genial y muy fuerte que siempre tiene los ánimos en alto – dijo, suavizando su gesto antes de mirar el cielo. – Alguien que brilla como el sol y que contagia su energía a todo mundo. Alguien que tiene muchas amistades y que se preocupa por todas y cada una de ellas. Alguien que con solo sonreírme me hace sentir mejor, y con simples palabras me levanta el ánimo sin darse cuenta. Alguien que siempre piensa primero en los demás.

A cada palabra, el corazón de Nagisa latía con más y más fuerza, mientras su rostro enrojecía segundo a segundo.

-Una persona un poco necia y de cabeza dura, una a la que le cuesta mucho sincerarse, pero que sabe expresar sus sentimientos con sencillos gestos y pocas palabras.

-Honoka…

-Una persona que ha peleado a mi lado y en la que puedo confiar mi vida. Una persona con la que puedo caminar lado a lado sin que me deje o le deje atrás. Una persona con la que he aprendido a disfrutar del día a día y cada momento de la vida…

Silencio.

El contacto de sus manos no se aflojó ni un poco. Nagisa no podía pensar correctamente. Fuji-P se fue de su mente, la novia igualmente desapareció de sus preocupaciones, su tristeza se fue como un suspiro, su nerviosismo se intensificó cuando Honoka la encaró de nueva cuenta blandiendo aquella sonrisa dulce e intensa. Estaba sonrojada, quizá por culpa de sus propias palabras, pero el rojo suave en sus mejillas la hacía ver más linda que de costumbre. Nunca lo había negado, Honoka era una chica muy guapa, elegante y toda una dama. Ella misma se había dicho varias veces que, de ser un chico, se habría enamorado de Honoka. Pero justo en ese momento, sin necesidad de ser un chico, se estaba enamorando de ella. Quizá ya estaba enamorada desde antes.

Honoka se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de todo lo que dijo, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Podía culpar a Fujimura de todo eso, por culpa de su comentario del matrimonio no había parado de pensar y decirle a Mipple lo importante que era Nagisa en su vida. Simplemente sucedió. Solo le tocaba esperar su reacción.

-¿No estás bromeando, verdad? – preguntó con la voz accidentada.

-Sabes que yo no suelo bromear…

Sin saber si fue por la leve inclinación de Honoka o el súbito empuje que hizo Nagisa, sus labios terminaron unidos de manera tímida, dulce y breve.

-¡Un momento! – dijo Nagisa con el ceño fruncido luego de separar sus labios de los de Honoka.

-¿Uh? – la reacción de Nagisa asustó un poco a Honoka.

-¿Me llamaste necia y cabeza dura? – reclamó, acercándola más y pegando su frente a la de su compañera.

-Porque lo eres – argumentó Honoka, evadiendo el rostro de Nagisa con gesto digno.

-¡Lo dice la insensible que esperó todo éste tiempo para decirme esas cosas!

-¡Lo dice la cabeza dura que no se da cuenta de nada!

Se encararon por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, antes de perderse en una incontrolable risa. En ningún momento se soltaron las manos, y de momento no daban señal de querer hacerlo. Sabían que estaba por sonar la campana, indicando el final de la hora del almuerzo, y decidieron volver al salón de una vez. Antes de abandonar aquella privacidad, Nagisa aprovechó para robarle un beso pequeño a Honoka.

Esa tarde Nagisa tenía actividades de club, pero Honoka quedó de esperarla en el Tako Café. Tenía ganas de platicar con Hikari un rato, principalmente porque estaba segura que la rubia había escuchado la última noticia del momento sobre Fuji P y su novia. A pesar de estar ya en preparatoria, Shogo tenía un considerable club de fans en secundaria, incluso entre alumnas de primer grado. Al llegar al Tako Café lo primero que vio fue a Hikari sirviendo un par de órdenes para Fujimura y Terada. Ya podía esperar a Hikari en pánico cuando tuviera oportunidad de platicar con ella, fue más que obvio cuando la rubia la notó llegar e intercambió una veloz mirada confundida a Honoka.

Tal cual como Fujimura lo prometió, presentó como era debido a su novia con su amiga de la infancia. Y como era de esperarse, Honoka se comportó de manera educada a su superior. No iba a negar en ningún momento que la chica era muy guapa, agradable y graciosa, sin mencionar que no se ahorraba comentarios y era muy directa en su forma de hablar. Quizá por eso fue que nació la chispa entre ambos. Tenía que admitirlo, y eso nunca se lo diría a Nagisa, pero su superior y Fujimura de verdad parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Se alegraba mucho por Shogo.

La pareja se retiró del local poco tiempo después, iban a ir al cine según dijeron. Cuando solo quedó Honoka como única cliente, Hikari aprovechó para platicar con ella, con Porun y Lulun como público atento. Akane y Hikaru habían salido de compras aprovechando el momento de calma en el local.

-Honoka-san, Fujimura-senpai, él… - la pobre ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Él es el chico que le gusta a Nagisa-popo – dijo Porun en pánico.

-¿Qué sucedió? – fue la pregunta concreta de Hikari.

-Justo lo que vieron, Fujimura-kun tiene novia y es Terada-senpai, va en segundo grado y está en el Club de Teatro – explicó Honoka con calma.

-¿Y Nagisa-san? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mejor, así que no te preocupes. Nagisa es fuerte y creo que ya superó esto – agregó con una sonrisa divertida. – Cuando la veas, puedes o no comentarle sobre esto, no habrá problema – se puso de pie y le acarició la cabeza de manera cariñosa. – Gracias por preocuparte por ella, Hikari-san.

-Honoka-san…

La calmada actitud de Honoka tranquilizó a Hikari. No hubo tiempo de comentar más, llegaron algunos clientes y Hikari se encargó de cocinar mientras Honoka tomaba las órdenes. Akane y Hikaru llegaron de las compras alrededor de veinte minutos después y todo fue ventas constantes por más de una hora. Cuando Nagisa llegó de sus actividades del club, el local estaba a reventar y Akane y Hikari apenas se daban abasto cocinando, era una suerte que Honoka tuviera una buena memoria y un buen control del _Handy_. Nagisa llegó de apoyo y el resto de la tarde pasó entre agradables risas, los gritos de Akane y Hikaru limpiando las mesas como si de un deber sagrado se tratara.

El final de la jornada terminó con Nagisa y Honoka comiendo su recompensa: órdenes gratis de takoyaki. Akane permitió que Hikari platicara con sus amigas mientras ella y Hikaru recogían las cosas, listos para cerrar.

-Ah, Nagisa-san… - murmuró Hikari, un tanto insegura. – Yo, vi a Fujimura-senpai con, bueno, su… ah…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada – dijo Nagisa de inmediato, rodeando a Hikari con su brazo. – Te preocupé mucho, ¿verdad?

Hikari asintió, Honoka sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo siento. Pero está bien. Fuji-P-senpai está con una buena chica, no tengo nada de qué quejarme cuando en realidad no hice nada por acercarme más a él. Pero ya está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no te preocupes.

-Nagisa-san…

-Además, me siento mucho mejor ahora – miró de reojo a Honoka y le dedicó una mirada cómplice, misma que Honoka correspondió con un gesto similar. – Mejor dime si tienes planes para la primera semana de vacaciones.

-Ah, Hikaru y yo saldremos de viaje con Akane-san, prometió llevarnos a un sitio hermoso. En familia – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. – Será por unos dos o tres días. ¿Por qué la pregunta, Nagisa-san?

-Me quedaré algunos días en casa de Honoka.

-Queríamos ver si podías quedarte con nosotras, pero creo que podrás hacerlo cuando regreses de tu viaje, ¿verdad? – agregó Honoka, feliz de ver que Hikari, Hikaru y Akane eran una familia muy unida. – Planeaba ayudarte con tus deberes.

-¿Otra vez con eso de los deberes? – preguntó Nagisa con mala cara.

-Ya te dije que cuando acabemos podremos divertirnos sin problemas – alegó Honoka.

La rubia rió, divertida y convencida de que Nagisa de verdad estaba bien. Estaba esperando, si tenía que ser sincera, que su amiga estuviera más deprimida y molesta con lo sucedido. Pero no fue así y en parte eso le alegró el resto de la tarde. Algo particularmente extraordinario debió pasar para que Nagisa tuviera esa cara tan brillante y ese gesto alegre. Las chicas mayores se despidieron y volvieron juntas a casa, o al menos el camino que les tocaba compartir.

Caminar de la mano no era una novedad para ellas, pero ahora tenía un significado más especial el estar sujetas, unidas y con sus dedos entrelazados. Platicaban animadamente sobre los planes a seguir cuando comenzaran las vacaciones. Honoka insistía en comenzar con la tarea escolar, Nagisa prefería tener una cita con ella y salir a pasear para disfrutar sus vacaciones juntas. Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo: Adelantar toda la tarea posible entre las diez de la mañana y la una de la tarde. Sin distracciones ni interrupciones. Serían libres el resto de la tarde para hacer lo que quisieran. Era un trato justo.

Para los días restantes de la escuela, Nagisa estaba tan fresca y recuperada como siempre, incluso pudo compartir su camino nuevamente con Fujimura y su novia y había logrado entablar una buena conversación con ellos. Felicitó mucho a Fuji-P por tan linda novia, y le pidió a su superior darle muchos ánimos en sus partidos de futbol al jugador. Honoka les dio alcance esa ocasión, saludó educadamente como de costumbre y tomó a Nagisa de la mano para adelantarse. No que tuvieran algún deber en particular en la escuela, pero a Nagisa le gustaba darse unos minutos para estar con Honoka a solas en el salón de clases. Le robaba algunos besos, encantada de ver a Honoka nerviosa ante la idea de que las descubrieran.

Habían decidido contarle a Hikari lo de su relación el último día de clases. Mepple y Mipple, por su parte, estaban felices ante la idea de que ellas estuvieran juntas. Mepple tenía oportunidad de burlarse de Nagisa y su empalago involuntario, principalmente cuando buscaba tomarle la mano a Honoka y algún beso en la privacidad de un lugar alejado. Adoraba interrumpirla. Era su venganza por todas las veces que Nagisa le había hecho lo mismo. A Honoka y a Mipple les encantaba verlos pelear como de costumbre. Sus salidas y paseos se estaban convirtiendo en una especie de cita doble.

Finalmente llegó el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Shiho y Rina eventualmente se enteraron de que Nagisa pasaría unos días con Honoka y prometieron visitarlas para hacer una pequeña fiesta, éstas estuvieron encantadas con la idea. Y con respecto a lo de Hikari, la sorpresa de saber que sus dos amigas estaban en una relación romántica la tomó por sorpresa. Cuando salió del shock, solo atinó a abrazarlas y felicitarlas. Ahora entendía por qué Nagisa no se había deprimido con lo sucedido con Fuji-P.

-Cuídate mucho, Hikari-san, diviértanse en su viaje – dijo Honoka con una sonrisa. – Cuando regreses avísanos si puedes quedarte con nosotras unos días.

-Ya le comenté a Akane-san, dijo que sí podía quedarme en tu casa cuando volviéramos del viaje – señaló Hikari con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me adelantaré a casa, Nagisa, ayudaré a mi abuela a acomodar su equipaje – sonrió. – Prepararé algo de cenar después.

-Solo debo ir por mis cosas, estaré contigo por la noche.

-Hecho. Adiós, Hikari-san.

Luego de despedirse de Hikaru y Akane también, la chica genio volvió a su casa. Nagisa ayudó a cerrar el local para poder estar un poco más de tiempo con Hikari antes de volver a casa por ropa y sus libros de la escuela. Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, la idea de estar a solas con Honoka por tanto tiempo le estaba llenando de nervios. Le gustaba besarla, se estaba volviendo adicta a esos labios siempre dulces, así que el poder estar a solas con Honoka y tenerla para ella sola era una idea que la estaba matando de impaciencia.

Nagisa llegó a casa solo para saludar, comer algo, empacar y despedirse. Si bien estaba planeado que cenara con Honoka, no podía desairar a su madre dejándole el plato de guisado recién hecho en la mesa.

-Te portas bien – le despidió su madre, cerrándole el abrigo a su hija. – No se duerman tarde y terminas tus deberes, ¿entendido?

-Ya lo sé, mamá – se quejó la chica, - no me lo tienes que decir, con Honoka tengo suficiente. Lo primero que quiere que hagamos es la tarea.

-Anda, ya vete o va a oscurecer.

-Te estaré llamando, mamá. Me despides de papá.

Mientras, en casa de los Yukishiro, Honoka despedía a su abuela. Un taxi esperaba por la mujer para llevarla al punto de reunión con sus amistades. De ahí, el grupo tomaría un tren y se irían a una casa de descanso o algo así para recordar los viejos tiempos, contarse lo nuevo en sus vidas y simplemente pasarla bien. Luego de recordarle nuevamente dónde había dejado dinero para la comida y el papel con los números telefónicos de la casa de descanso, Sanae le dio un beso en la frente a su nieta y se fue. Honoka volvió dentro de la casa, comenzaba a sentirse un frío formidable. Chuutaro jugaba con Mipple en la parte trasera de la casa, aunque era seguro que pronto iría a la comodidad de su casa de madera para evitar el frío.

Honoka agradeció mentalmente que su abuela se diera un tiempo para ayudarle a preparar la cena para ella y Nagisa.

Estaba emocionada porque llegara pronto su compañera, así que, adivinando que ya estaba en camino, sirvió la mesa y la comida de Chuutaro. Mipple le ayudaba y fue ella misma la que anunció, con una sonrisa, que podía sentir a Mepple cerca. Esa era la señal de que Nagisa ya estaba fuera de la casa. Luego de acomodar algunos palillos en la mesa, corrió a la entrada de la casa para recibirla.

-Bienvenida – dijo apenas abrió la puerta y vio aquella radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias por invitarme – respondió la deportista, pasando al jardín. – Iré a dejar esto a tu cuarto.

-Y lávate las manos, ya está la cena.

-¡Qué bien! No tardo.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Nagisa corrió hasta la habitación de Honoka para dejar un par de mochilas contra el muro. Mepple de inmediato salió del estuche y llamó con tono amoroso a su princesa, ésta respondió y no tardaron en hacerse arrumacos el uno al otro, como de costumbre. Fue de inmediato al comedor, donde al aroma del guisado, el arroz y un postre dulce se mezclaban en el aire, haciendo que el estómago de Nagisa pidiera comida a gruñidos. Honoka le recibió con una sonrisa, pero lo primero que atinó a hacer Nagisa fue a abrazar a su compañera, ponerla contra la pared y besarla.

Le sujetó los brazos con firmeza y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, buscando más cercanía, sus labios tocaron los de Honoka con suavidad, dulzura y mucho cuidado. La chica genio se dejó hacer sin oponer ninguna resistencia, solo se limitó a responder el beso al ritmo que su compañera marcaba. El sumo cuidado y la delicadeza que Nagisa usaba durante el beso hicieron que Honoka suspirara de gozo. La deportista, al notar que tenía acceso, tomó valor y usó su lengua para entrar en la cálida boca de su compañera, haciéndola respingar de sorpresa. A pesar de llevar varios días compartiendo besos, era la primera vez que el gesto se tornaba profundo y húmedo. La chica genio solo atinó a sujetarse de la ropa de Nagisa, el cuerpo le temblaba y sentía la piel erizársele.

Nagisa se tomó su tiempo para explorar con su lengua dentro de la boca de Honoka. El paladar, el interior de sus mejillas, sus dientes y la ansiosa lengua de su pareja. Nada quedó descuidado. La fuerte sensación las atacó a ambas al mismo tiempo, obligándolas a enredar sus lenguas y apretar más el contacto de sus cuerpos. Nagisa cerró el abrazo hasta su espalda e intentó pegarla todavía más, como si eso fuera posible.

Honoka finalmente soltó un gemido y un hondo suspiro, mismo que obligó a Nagisa a romper el contacto de sus bocas para poder tomar aire.

-Lo siento… yo, yo solo me dejé llevar – murmuró Nagisa, que igualmente había disfrutado el beso.

-La cena se va a enfriar… - alcanzó a balbucear Honoka, terminando de recuperarse. Le sonrió con dulzura luego de soltarse de ella. – Y no te disculpes por eso – le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Mis labios son tuyos, puedes hacer lo que gustes con ellos…

-Honoka…

-Pero no cuando comencemos mañana con los deberes – alegó de inmediato. – Que ya puedo imaginar que vas a querer hacer el tonto en lugar de estudiar.

-¡Oye! – pero de inmediato puso mala cara y tomó asiento. – Eres una aguafiestas, no me dejas divertir – era obvio que Honoka había adivinado exactamente sus negras intenciones.

-Ya te dije que podremos divertirnos cuando acabemos la parte que nos toque mañana – tomó sus palillos y ambas dieron gracias por la comida al mismo tiempo. – Podemos ir de paseo, de compras, al cine, o quedarnos aquí. Lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera? – insistió entre bocados.

-Sabes que soy una persona de palabra.

-Bien, entonces es un trato – reafirmó, tomando un poco de agua. – Mañana y hasta que acabemos todo me esforzaré con los deberes, y a cambio, haremos lo que yo quiera cuando terminemos el tiempo que nos toque estudiar. ¿Hecho? – le estiró la mano, lista para sellar el trato con un apretón.

-Hecho.

Se sonrieron durante el breve apretón de manos y siguieron cenando con calma. Luego de terminar y limpiar la cocina, ambas regresaron al cuarto de Honoka. Nagisa aprovechó para sacar algunas películas que planeaba ver con su amiga. Quería probar con algunas películas de terror. Siempre era divertido ver películas de terror con otras personas, y a decir verdad, ella sola no se atrevía a verlas, pero con Honoka sería distinto. Honoka, por cierto, había preparado el baño para que Nagisa se aseara primero.

-¿Películas? – preguntó al ver los DVD regados frente al mueble del televisor. – Todas son de terror.

-¿Podemos verlas?

-Claro. Iré a preparar unos bocados para ti y algo de beber para las dos. Ve a bañarte, yo entraré después.

-De acuerdo, no tardo.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, estaban en la segunda película y Nagisa estaba aferrada del brazo de Honoka como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por su lado, Honoka estaba bastante entretenida viendo la película y enumerando efectos especiales, fallos en la trama y errores secuenciales. Una escena particularmente aterradora hizo saltar y gritar a Nagisa, obligándola a abrazar a Honoka con todas sus fuerzas. Ésta comenzó a reír, bastante divertida.

-La idea de las películas de terror fue tuya – apuntó Honoka, juntando su frente con la de ella. Con su cuerpo inmovilizado por el apretado abrazo, fue lo único que pudo hacer.

-¡Lo mismo pasó cuando fuimos a la casa embrujada en verano, quería que te asustaras, pero pasó exactamente lo mismo! – se quejó, sin soltarse de ella todavía.

-Porque sé que todos son efectos, gente disfrazada y lo que estamos viendo no es real – explicó con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿Qué no hay algo a lo que le tengas miedo? – preguntó Nagisa en voz alta, pero sin mirar a su compañera.

-A perderte…

Aquella respuesta obligó a Nagisa a abandonar su posición y mirar a su compañera con un fuerte sonrojo y un gesto sorprendido. Honoka le devolvió la mirada de manera solemne, dulce y firme.

-Eso es lo que más me da miedo… a un día levantarme, llegar a la escuela y no verte. A no escuchar tu voz o no sentir tu mano en la mía. Esa es la idea que más me aterra.

-Honoka…

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya todo estaba apagado. Las dos ya estaban en la cama, abrazadas y compartiendo pequeños besos y palabras dulces. Nagisa rodeaba la delgada cintura de Honoka con ambos brazos y se contentaba con darle besos ligeros en los labios y mejillas, Honoka solamente se dejaba hacer. De verdad no le molestaba recibir toda la atención y cariño de Nagisa, no cuando ésta estaba muy entusiasmada con lo que hacía.

La deportista seguía fascinada, y todo indicaba que sería así por un largo tiempo, de lo tersa que era la piel de Honoka. Rozaba con sus labios las mejillas y el mentón, el aroma a perfume que despedía era casi embriagante, sin contar que era divertido sentir a su compañera respingar cuando las pequeñas caricias le provocaban escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. La hizo saltar y soltar un pequeño gemido cuando atrapó uno de sus lóbulos entre sus dientes, pero Honoka no la quitó, al contrario, se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza y cerrar los ojos. Eso solo animó a Nagisa a avanzar un poco más.

Usando sus labios y la punta de su lengua, bajó desde la oreja por el cuello de su compañera, haciéndola temblar. Dio un par de pequeñas mordidas, dio algunos besos en la garganta y, solo siguiendo lo que dictaba su corazón acelerado, succionó unos minutos la blanca piel del cuello. Un suave gemido de Honoka activó el deseo en Nagisa. Abandonó el cuello y volvió a los labios, dándole un beso como el que habían compartido en la cocina.

Honoka sentía su razón perderse en ese húmedo beso, solo pudo abrazarla por la espalda para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no se había percatado que Nagisa estaba totalmente fuera de sí, no fue sino hasta sentir las manos de su compañera meterse bajo sus pijamas que al fin regresó a sus cinco sentidos.

Rompiendo el beso de golpe, le detuvo las manos. Ambas aprovecharon la forzada pausa para recuperar el aire. Honoka sintió mucho haberla interrumpido, pero la oleada de sensaciones que la golpearon fue demasiado para sus sentidos y la sobrepasaron por mucho. Nagisa se dio cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que logró respirar con normalidad, fue como salir de un hechizo profundo. Al notar que Honoka aun sujetaba sus manos para mantenerlas quietas, sonrió con suavidad y se recostó en el pecho de su compañera.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar – murmuró, apenada y aun enrojecida.

-Eso noté… - respondió en voz baja, liberando por fin las manos de su compañera para permitir un abrazo mutuo.

-Es tu culpa por oler tan bien – le recriminó con un tono malhumorado. – Y tu piel es muy suave, es imposible no querer tocarla.

-Nagisa, no digas esas cosas – alegó, apenada. Suspiró profundamente ante el recuerdo del intenso cosquilleo y nervios en su estómago. - ¿Podemos ir despacio?

-No prometo contenerme sola – respondió con una sonrisa pequeña. – Iremos al ritmo que quieras. Pero si las manos se me van, tendrás que detenerme – rió. – Si quieres…

-Bueno, en realidad no es como si hubiera algún riesgo al estar juntas, digo… - miró al techo y se sonrojó profundamente. – Las dos somos chicas.

-Trataré de ir despacio si es lo que quieres… digo, no es como si supiera qué hacer, solo me dejo llevar – murmuró Nagisa contra la piel de su compañera. – No puedo evitarlo, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Nagisa.

Decidieron dormir al fin luego de un corto pero intenso beso, uno que procuraron no subiera de nivel nuevamente. Un apretado y cómodo abrazo fue suficiente para conciliar el sueño.

Honoka fue la que despertó primero. Le tomó unos siete minutos liberarse del nudo que hacían los brazos y las manos de Nagisa. Ésta, por cierto, se las arregló para patear las cobijas y destapar a ambas, si la chica genio no pasó frío fue gracias al contacto con el cuerpo de su compañera. La dejó dormir un rato más, ya sin taparla, no quería que un cambio brusco de temperatura fuera a resfriarla; y fue a preparar algo de desayunar. Mipple pronto se unió a ella en la cocina, pues Mepple igualmente seguía durmiendo como el buen holgazán que era… justo como Nagisa.

La pequeña princesa miraba a Honoka cocinar con una divertida sonrisa que no lograba reprimir. Honoka la sintió y supo de inmediato qué era lo que entretenía a la criatura mágica.

-No se te ocurra hacer un comentario con eso del matrimonio – murmuró Honoka, preparando unos _hot cakes_.

-Como quieras-mipo – dijo la princesa con una enorme sonrisa.

Silencio.

-No debí ponerme el delantal, ¿verdad? – preguntó, mirándola por encima de su hombro.

-Pero si te lo quitas te puedes manchar-mipo – comentó Mipple, divertida.

-No me ayudes – sonrió, pero no tardó en percatarse que su amiga se estaba entreteniendo con otra cosa. – ¿Mipple, qué sucede?

-Tu cuello-mipo.

-¿Mi cuello? – extrañada, buscó una superficie reflejante para fijarse bien. Lo que vio la hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas. – Tengo una marca roja… ¿era eso?

-No tienes porqué apenarte-mipo – dijo la princesa, divertida.

Pero lo hizo. Comentó a balbucear en voz baja, culpando a Nagisa de lo sucedido, esperando que se quitara pronto y que a Nagisa no se le ocurriera pedir un paseo por la tarde. O peor aún, pidió mentalmente porque a Shiho y Rina no se les ocurriera ir de visita ese día. Se vería rara usando una bufanda o un suéter con cuello de tortuga dentro de su cálida casa.

Gracias al aroma que salía de la cocina, tanto Nagisa como Mepple despertaron y aparecieron en la cocina con caras somnolientas, Mepple sobre la cabeza despeinada de Nagisa, ésta última frotándose los ojos. Apenas la vio entrar, Honoka se sonrojó más y puso cara de infantil puchero. Nagisa bostezó y tomó asiento, aun no terminaba de despertar y eso era obvio. Mipple bajó de la cabeza de su protegida y le tomó dos segundos despertar e ir junto a Mipple. El coqueteo y los arrumacos de costumbre se hicieron presentes.

-Buenos días, Honoka – saludó Nagisa luego de estirarse.

-Buenos días – respondió con tono un tanto malhumorado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto – señaló, seria y apuntando con el índice la prueba del delito.

Nagisa tardó dos segundos en reaccionar. Se quedó viendo bien, pronto recordó la parte de la noche donde ella había hecho eso. Se sonrojó un momento y luego dibujó una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Increíble! – exclamó, maravillada.

-¡Nada de increíble!

-De verdad no pensé que se pondría así de rojo – agregó, acercándose lo suficiente para ver la piel de cerca. – Parece un piquete de mosco o algo así.

Al notar lo avergonzada que estaba Honoka, Nagisa atinó a abrazarla y darle un pequeño beso en el cuello. Ahora que había descubierto la manera de apenarla, se divertía viendo gestos en ella que nunca pensó que vería. Bien sabía cuándo había llegado al límite de la broma. Frotó su mejilla contra la de ella y pegó sus frentes. Esperaba que esos cariños fueran suficientes para calmarla. Al verla sonreír, le respondió con un gesto similar en los labios.

-¿No te duele, verdad?

-No.

-Lo siento, no estaba pensando muy bien anoche y, bueno – trató de disculparse, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Entiendo esa parte, pero todo mundo sabe que cuando haces algo así, la piel queda roja – reprochó con el ceño graciosamente fruncido, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-La próxima no lo haré tan fuerte – sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar de golpe.

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para volver su atención al desayuno, mismo que Nagisa devoró con mucho gusto y sin dejar de mencionar lo delicioso que era. Honoka se sentía muy bien de escuchar aquellas exclamaciones de alegría, se sentía feliz de hacer feliz a Nagisa, aunque fuera con pequeños detalles como la comida.

Por fin llegó el momento serio del día y ambas se dedicaron a hacer sus deberes. Honoka esperaba que Nagisa quisiera hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no concentrarse en su tarea, pero fue una grata sorpresa ver que de verdad estaba metida en los libros y tratando de hacer las cosas bien. Había cosas que ella seguía sin aprender del todo, pero a Honoka no le molestaba explicarle una y mil veces el mismo tema.

Las horas pactadas llegaron a su fin más rápido de lo esperado y ambas estaban satisfechas con todo lo que adelantaron, fue incluso más de lo que Honoka tenía programado, pero estaba bien.

-¿Crees que terminemos pronto todo esto si seguimos con el mismo ritmo? – preguntó Nagisa luego de estirarse y dejarse caer en el suelo.

-Al ritmo que vamos – la chica genio lo pensó un poco. – En unos tres días, cuatro a lo mucho. Acabaremos muy pronto y podremos divertirnos el resto de las vacaciones como quedamos.

-¡Bien!

-Me toca cumplir mi parte del trato, haremos lo que quieras el resto de la tarde.

-¿Podemos ir de compras? Quiero algo de chocolate – sonrió.

-Supongo que es una buena recompensa por tu esfuerzo de hoy – pronto relajó su gesto. – Vamos de compras. Aún hay suficiente en la cocina para preparar algo de comer y cenar, mañana podemos preparar otra cosa.

-Solo salgamos por algo de chocolate, hay un lugar del que Rina me comentó, venden muchos chocolates, y también bebidas de chocolate con café y leche, seguro alguna de esas de gustará. Y pan, también hay pan.

-Suena bien, vamos.

Se abrigaron lo suficiente, dejaron comida y agua para Chuutaro, cargaron con sus compañeros y fueron de paseo al centro de la ciudad. El cielo amenazaba con nevar de un momento a otro, pero de momento solamente el aire era frío y las calles estaban particularmente resbalosas. El andar de la ciudad era lento en general y muy tranquilo. Anduvieron del brazo y miraron aparadores en el camino, se distrajeron yendo a un par de tiendas y finalmente llegaron al local de chocolate al que Nagisa quería ir.

Ciertamente el dulce aroma era agradable y el ambiente en general cálido.

Nagisa no perdió el tiempo y eligió una gran variedad y presentaciones de chocolates, la mayoría en bolas pequeñas. Honoka compró algunas bebidas y un buen surtido de pan. Incluso a ella se le abrió el apetito gracias a los deliciosos aromas que flotaban en el lugar. Por último terminaron comiendo algunos panes y sus bebidas de chocolate bajo la copa protectora de un árbol del parque. Estaban tan juntas como podían para mantener el calor, Nagisa aprovechaba para pegarse a ella y restregarse contra su suave abrigo, con el pretexto de que olía muy bien. Honoka le pedía en voz baja que tuviera cuidado o iban a tirar las bebidas si seguía encimándosele de golpe.

-Parecen divertidas – dijo una alegre y conocida voz de pronto.

-¡Fujimura-kun! – exclamó Honoka con una sonrisa. Su amigo y la novia de ésta estaban juntos, seguramente en una cita.

-Terada-senpai, buenas tardes – saludó Nagisa, igualmente contenta.

-Disfrutan también las vacaciones por lo que veo – comentó Shogo con una enorme sonrisa, como de costumbre. – Eso huele muy bien.

-Es una tienda de chocolate que está a algunas calles de aquí – contestó Honoka de inmediato.

-Prueben un poco – dijo Nagisa, ofreciéndoles un poco de pan. Los dos eligieron uno para compartirlo y se sorprendieron de lo bien que sabía. – Y las bebidas están increíbles.

-¿Vamos, Shogo? – preguntó Terada. – Ya me dio un poco de hambre.

-Claro – enseguida miró a las chicas. - ¿Dónde dicen que está el local?

-Yo te llevo – se ofreció Honoka enseguida.

-Yo me quedo con Terada-senpai entonces – dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa.

Honoka y Shogo se alejaron del parque a paso lento. Aunque ya no era posible escuchar su conversación, parecían divertidos platicando y constantemente se reían. El otro par de chicas les miraron hasta que desaparecieron de vista. Nagisa siguió comiendo su pan con particular contento, la alumna superior miraba el cielo y a Nagisa a ratos, riendo de cuando en cuando al verla comer con tantas ganas y felicidad.

-Ya casi te lo acabas – murmuró Terada, riendo alto ya sin poder evitarlo.

-Ah… creo que tendremos que ir por más pan, ya me comí los que eran de Honoka – murmuró, apenada al darse cuenta. – Creo que podremos pasar por unos más de regreso a casa.

-Misumi-san, eres una persona muy interesante – dijo, obligando a la chica a mirarla. – Y no solo eso. Desde hace varios días te notas más llena de energía que antes.

-No diga esas cosas, Senpai – murmuró, apenada.

-Como tu compañera de escuela de grado superior, sabes que puedes acudir a mi cuando lo necesites – dijo con tono propio de una alumna mayor. – Si eres amiga de Shogo, también eres mi amiga. Después de todo él las quiere mucho, a ti y a Yukishiro-san.

-Gracias, Senpai – sonrió, muy feliz de poder hablar bien con ella.

-Y hablando en serio, a ti te paso algo muy bueno, Misumi-san – insistió con un gesto interesado.

-La verdad sí, me pasó algo muy bueno – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo. – Pero es secreto.

-Je, de acuerdo.

El resto de la plática se les fue en cosas de la escuela y los planes para el resto de las vacaciones de invierno. Mientras, Honoka y Shogo esperaban en la fila de caja para pagar sus cosas. Había más gente que cuando Honoka y Nagisa pasaron, pero al menos prometía que no tardarían demasiado en salir de ahí. Ya de salida, Shogo no dejaba de mirar a Honoka de reojo. Cuando ésta lo notó, igualmente se quedó mirándolo, extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, Fujimura-kun?

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo a ti – dijo con una sonrisa suave. – Te ves muy bien, no sé por qué, pero luces muy contenta. ¿Alguien por fin logró pasar las defensas amorosas de Honoka Yukishiro? – preguntó, dando directo al clavo y provocando un severo sonrojo en su compañera. Y ese sonrojo le dijo que sí. – Honoka…

-Simplemente pasó – murmuró, apenada.

-Pero estás feliz, ¿verdad?

-Sí, muy feliz.

-Me alegra – le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos. - ¿Puedo saber quién es?

Aquella pregunta la hizo ruborizarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Es alguien que conozco?

Honoka se encogió de hombros, como tratando de ocultarse en su bufanda.

-No me digas que es Misumi-san – supuso en tono de broma… solo para darse cuenta que Honoka se había detenido para verlo con una cara extremadamente roja y los ojos muy abiertos. – Honoka…

-No pensaras que es algo… desagradable, ¿o sí? – preguntó, sumamente apenada.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo de inmediato, abrazándola de nueva cuenta y animándola a caminar. – Me alegra mucho que encontraras a ese alguien especial, es todo.

-Fujimura-kun…

-Te ves muy, muy feliz – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. – Y eso me hace feliz a mí también. Eres mi hermanita después de todo.

Honoka finalmente se rindió al gesto y camino el resto del camino sujeta de su amigo de la infancia. Shogo se las arregló para hacerla reír con un par de ocurrencias. Éstas incluyeron una cita doble al cine alguno de esos días. Al llegar al parque vieron que Terada reía sonoramente de algo en apariencia muy gracioso que Nagisa le estaba contando. Cuando al fin llegaron con las chicas, Nagisa tenía una sonrisa y Terada estaba llorando de la risa. Solo atinó a palmear la espalda de Nagisa y tomar un respiro hondo para calmarse.

-Misumi-san, no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo entre risas que estaban por apagarse. – Bienvenidos – canturreó, poniéndose de pie y sujetando un brazo de su novio.

-Gracias por llevarme, comeremos esto en un lugar menos frío, ya va a comenzar a nevar – dijo Shogo, soltado a su amiga para corresponder mejor el contacto de su novia. – Deberían ir a casa también.

-Sí, eso haremos, se siente más frío – comentó Honoka. - ¿Nos vamos, Nagisa?

-¿Podemos ir de nuevo por más pan? – preguntó, mostrando la bolsa vacía.

-Te lo comiste todo… - murmuró Honoka, incrédula.

-Comparto la culpa, Yukishiro-san, yo le ayudé un poco – dijo de inmediato la alumna superior.

Rieron un poco más, quedaron de verse un día de esos y cada pareja siguió su camino. Por tercera vez en menos de una hora, Honoka se formó en la fila de pago de la tienda. Incluso le dieron un par de panes extra, para alegría de Nagisa.

Ya en casa, comieron el pan. Cenarían algo más ligero, de momento estaban llenas… o al menos Honoka lo estaba, Nagisa aún tenía espacio para su postre favorito: chocolates. Los comió mientras ambas veían películas de _Awatenbu Shogun_ que Honoka tenía guardadas desde hacía un tiempo. Incluso había conseguido algunas ediciones que Nagisa no había visto todavía, por lo que tuvieron una tarde bastante entretenida disfrutando del calor del cuarto y películas llenas de historia y acción. Era una combinación de películas que ambas podían disfrutar sin problemas.

Mepple y Mipple se las arreglaron para buscar privacidad en la enorme casa, Chuutaro estaba en otro cuarto, resguardado de la nieve. El frío y la avanzada edad del perro hacían que prefiriera dormir cuando el clima era bajo, Honoka solo le procuró una cama de mantas gruesas y cálidas y comida tibia. Si el siguiente día era menos frío, lo sacaría a pasear cuando terminaran su tiempo de tareas.

-¿Quieres un poco? – preguntó Nagisa, ofreciéndole un poco de chocolate.

-Solo uno, ya casi es hora de cenar – sonrió, tomando la golosina y echándosela a la boca. Miró el reloj de pared de reojo. – Mejor voy a preparar de una vez, ya es tarde.

-Te ayudaría si no fuera un desastre en la cocina. Yo arreglaré un poco aquí – dijo la chica, mirando el tiradero de cajas de películas, envolturas de dulces y los restos de los empaques del pan.

-Cuando esté listo te llamaré.

Nagisa estaba bastante contenta en ese momento, pero en su pecho su corazón pedía por más de Honoka. Si se contuvo de robarle besos, fue porque seguía sintiéndose culpable de haberle dejado rojo el cuello. Se contentó con tenerla cerca y poder tomar su mano, pero aun quería más. Tendría oportunidad de disfrutar un poco por la noche, después de todo no había prisa tal como ella dijo… aunque eso no le quitaba las ansias de querer besarla y tocarla un poco más. Palpar con sus dedos la piel bajo la blusa fue como tocar una tela de fina seda, sintió sus dedos resbalar con suma facilidad debido a la suavidad de esa blanca piel. Quería más.

Se dio un par de topes contra la cómoda de la cama para dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Apenas la cabeza le punzó por los golpes, se detuvo. Suspiró hondo y terminó de limpiar. No había prisa, se lo repitió muchas veces, pero su cuerpo y corazón eran los que no podían entender algo tan simple como eso.

-Tienes una cara de pervertida que no puedes con ella-mepo – dijo una voz de pronto, dándole un buen susto a la chica.

-¡Tonto, no hagas eso!

-Que no pongas atención cuando estás fantaseando no es culpa mía-mepo – dijo el héroe con un gesto desinteresado. – Honoka me pidió que te dijera que ya estaba la cena lista-mepo. Qué bueno que no vino ella o la espantas con esa cara que tenías-mepo.

Nagisa se puso roja y sujetó a Mepple, molesta.

-¿De verdad se me nota mucho? – preguntó con un tono sorpresivamente calmado.

-No me fue difícil saber que lo que quieres es ponerle las manos encima a Honoka-mepo. Es mucho peor que cuando fantaseabas con Fuji-P-mepo.

Al menos eso era un consuelo.

-Somos pareja, es normal que quiera tenerla cerca – se defendió como mejor pudo.

-Pero le quieres poner las manos encima y ni siquiera le has pedido que sea tu novia-mepo.

Eso era una nueva revelación. Era cierto, llevaban casi un par de semanas así y aun no decían nada sobre eso. No le había pasado por la cabeza todavía el "formalizar" su relación de alguna manera. Quizá pensó que sería Honoka la que propondría algo similar, pero era seguro que con la emoción del momento y otras cosas se le había pasado también ese detalle. Era cierto, tenía que formalizar primero su relación antes de querer otra cosa de su compañera. Ya que tenía tiempo de razonarlo mejor, fue Honoka la que se declaró primero, quizá era justo que ahora a Nagisa le tocara pedirle que fuera su novia.

Sin soltar a Mepple fue a la cocina, donde el delicioso aroma de la cena le hizo olvidar todo. Ya estaba servida casi en su totalidad, Honoka terminaba de preparar un poco de té. Dieron gracias por la comida y cenaron entre algunos comentarios sin aparente sentido, impresiones sobre las películas y regaños a Nagisa de parte de Honoka cuando la primera mencionó que aún tenía chocolates para el postre nocturno.

Volvieron al cuarto entre discusiones sobre nutrición y buena alimentación, sin que hubiera alguna ganadora del debate. Solo finalizaron con el sabio consejo de Honoka sobre no ingerir exceso de azúcar cuando su cuerpo no requería quemar energía. Mientras Honoka tomaba un baño, Nagisa prendió el televisor y se dedicó a cambiar canales mientras pensaba en una buena manera de proponerle a Honoka ser su novia. Sabía que no tenía que ser tan complicado, no requería demasiada ceremonia pero era imposible que no se pusiera nerviosa ante la idea.

Siguió pensándolo durante su turno de bañarse y a final de cuentas no se le ocurrió alguna manera adecuada para hablar con ella.

La ola de frío que se hizo durante la noche obligó al par de chicas a recostarse a buena hora. Siguieron platicado, esa vez sobre sus planes para el día siguiente. Estaban tomadas de la mano y de momento ambas se contentaban con eso y con juntar sus frentes. Sin embargo, llegó el inevitable momento en que buscaron un contacto más cariñoso, ésta vez por iniciativa de Honoka. Un intercambio de suaves y dulces besos no se hizo esperar.

La chica genio venía pensándolo durante un buen rato. Seguía preguntándose porqué había detenido a Nagisa la noche anterior y por fin había dado con una respuesta satisfactoria: su mente racional, aquella a la que había aprendido a escuchar toda su vida, desaparecía por completo al estar bajo el embrujo de la pasión de Nagisa, presa de sus besos, a merced de sus manos, a esa mirada franca, poderosa y llena de amor que parecía taladrarle los sentidos. Ella, que siempre escuchaba a la parte racional de su mente, de repente se sentía en blanco y en un terreno totalmente nuevo e incomprensible. Lo pensó mejor durante ese tiempo, quería experimentar y explorar aquello que no conocía. Quería hacerlo de verdad, quería estar con Nagisa. No había ningún motivo para estar nerviosa o para detenerla.

La deportista, por su parte, trataba de ir despacio. Llevaba los besos con calma, se conformaba con sus dedos entrelazados y el cómodo contacto físico que tenían en esa noche fría. Peleaba contra sí misma por no ir más allá, y la pelea era dura, por cierto. Sin embargo, pronto sintió que Honoka abría ligeramente la boca, permitiéndole el acceso. Emocionada, no se negó a la invitación y con su lengua buscó la de su compañera.

El húmedo beso comenzó de manera apasionada, fuerte, quizá un poco ruda, provocando que ambas soltaran sus manos y se enredaran en un apretado abrazo. Nagisa se las arregló para colocarse sobre su compañera y poder tener un control total de los movimientos. Dejando que Honoka se sujetara de ella, la deportista liberó sus manos y le dedicó cuidadosas caricias a su compañera en el rostro mientras aún se besaban. Tomaron una pausa para tomar aire.

-Honoka… - murmuró Nagisa, con sus dedos en las mejillas de su amiga.

Era seguro que afuera ya no nevaba y señal de ello era que la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. La luz del astro nocturno sobre la cama, Honoka iluminada por la luna mientras su rostro estaba adornado de un adorable sonrojo, combinado con su largo y brillante cabello oscuro revuelto en la cama; fue una imagen simplemente espectacular para Nagisa.

-Eres hermosa… - balbuceó, totalmente hipnotizada con el cuadro debajo de ella.

Solo atinó a tomar una de las mejillas de Honoka con una de sus manos. Ésta, por cierto, se sonrojó aún más ante aquellas palabras. Logró sonreír y sujetó la mano de su compañera en su rostro.

-Tú también…

-Es que no estás viendo lo que estoy viendo yo – dijo de inmediato. – Honoka… yo no… ah… - tragó saliva. – No quiero que creas que quiero forzarte a nada, yo no… Primero quiero decirte que…

-Hace frío – murmuró. – Ven… - dijo en voz un poco más baja y ronca, atrayéndola y buscando nuevamente un beso.

Nagisa no lo pensó dos veces, sonrió con genuina alegría y retomó el control del beso. Sus manos se fueron a los costados de Honoka, haciéndola respingar, pero ésta en ningún momento la detuvo, se limitó a gemir ligeramente entre el beso y abrazarla con una poco más de fuerza. La deportista no necesitaba más señales ni palabras para saber que Honoka estaba dispuesta a entregarse completamente a lo que pudieran llegar a hacer. El beso profundo, sus lenguas danzando dentro de sus bocas, las caricias en la espalda de una y los costados de la otra, y el cosquilleo en sus estómagos les estaban volviendo locas.

Bastante animada, Nagisa frotó ligeramente su cuerpo contra el de su compañera luego de despegarse del beso.

-¿Cuál frío? – preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa. – La verdad ahorita me siento muy acalorada.

-Es normal – respondió Honoka, contenta y sonrojada. – Con nuestros cuerpos juntos y con la cobija encima, nuestro calor corporal sube. Sin mencionar que el beso aceleró ligeramente el flujo sanguíneo en ambas, igualmente provocando un aumento de temperatura de nuestros cuerpos.

Nagisa se le quedó viendo con mala cara. Honoka mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Yukishiro-san – dijo ya con tono de broma. – ¿Cómo sugieres que nos ocupemos de esto?

-Destaparse es una buena opción, pero el frío externo podría hacernos daño – respondió con graciosa seriedad. – O bien, liberarse de algunas capas de tela – murmuró, metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa de dormir de Nagisa.

-Me gusta esa idea – ronroneó Nagisa, ya completamente confiada en lo que estaba haciendo. - ¿Me permites?

-Solo no me hagas cosquillas.

-Hecho.

Volvieron a besarse con entusiasmo, Honoka se limitó a rodear el cuello de Nagisa con ambos brazos, a manera de darle paso libre a su torso. La deportista no se negó a la invitación. Con calma y lentitud, metió sus manos nuevamente bajo la blusa y se dedicó a acariciar la cintura y el estómago con las yemas de sus dedos, provocándole escalofríos a Honoka en todo el cuerpo. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien al sentirla suspirar constantemente entre el beso. Le gustaba esa sensación de dominio, el saber que podía hacerla sentir bien y que al fin podía demostrarle su amor como ella quería. Toda esa pasión que sentía por dentro al fin tenía salida.

Un gemido que escapó de los labios de Honoka hizo que ambas rompieran el beso. Nagisa no se había percatado que de verdad estaba haciéndolo bien. La chica genio sintió las manos de Nagisa como suave tela rozando su piel, haciéndola vibrar hasta la medula. Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados ante la complacida mirada de Nagisa.

-Es tu culpa por tener la piel tan suave – dijo la deportista con una sonrisa, moviendo de nueva cuenta sus manos y deslizando con lentitud la blusa hacia arriba. No sabía si agradecer o no que esa ocasión ella se pusiera pijama de dos piezas y no la bata que acostumbraba a usar normalmente.

-Es tu culpa por hacerlo tan suave – murmuró Honoka, soltando a Nagisa para permitirle más libertad de movimiento. No parecía importarle mucho que estuviera quitándole la ropa.

Con un poco de cooperación mutua la primera prenda quedó en el suelo, revelando la clara piel de Honoka y un sostén en colores claros y de diseño sencillo. Un escalofrío recorrió a Honoka cuando Nagisa nuevamente posó sus manos en su estómago, acariciando suavemente. La deportista estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, pero al notar la prenda que aun cubría aquel delgado torso, se quedó analizando un momento la situación. Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, Honoka se incorporó ligeramente, recargándose en sus brazos y pegando su frente a la de Nagisa.

-Hazlo – le animó en voz baja, un tanto apenada, su mirada era franca y su sonrojo encantador.

Aquella combinación terminó de desatar el deseo en Nagisa.

Dejando de lado su delicadeza inicial, desesperada por tener a Honoka solo para ella, le besó el cuello y una oreja mientras desabrochaba el sostén por detrás. La chica genio gimió sin poder contenerse ante una inesperada y placentera mordida que Nagisa le dio en el lóbulo. Su sostén igualmente quedó en el suelo y una posesa Nagisa puso de nueva cuenta a Honoka sobre el colchón, tomando un tiempo para deleitarse la mirada con la visión de su compañera semidesnuda. Era una visión maravillosa, y si sumaba a eso a la radiante luz de la luna que la bañaba, era algo completamente indescriptible.

-Hermosa – repitió, antes de volver a besarla y sin darle oportunidad a Honoka de responder algo.

Durante el beso, Nagisa se dedicó a rodear el par de pechos con sus dedos, feliz de sentir lo suaves que eran, incluso más que el resto de la piel. Se recostó de costado al lado de Honoka, y sin dejar de besarla, se recargó en un brazo y dejó una mano libre para seguir con lo suyo. Sentía la piel erizarse al toque y eso la animaba a seguir escalando. Al llegar a la cima sonrió entre el beso y con su palma tomó el pecho completo. Lo que podía decir en ese momento, era que Honoka sí que tenía un buen tamaño de busto, pero sin exagerar. Cuando su mano comenzó a frotar despacio, siendo especialmente cuidadosa con el pezón endurecido por el placer, Honoka gimió entre el beso y tuvo que separarse de Nagisa para tomar aire.

Entusiasmada con la respuesta, volvió a colocarse sobre ella, sentándose en el vientre de su compañera. Con ambas manos se dedicó a acariciar el par de suaves pechos, haciendo que Honoka respingara y arqueara su espalda constantemente. La chica genio tuvo que morderse un dedo para evitar gemir fuerte, pero al notar aquello, Nagisa le quitó la mano de la boca.

-Quiero oírte – murmuró, besando su mano antes de reiniciar sus caricias en el pecho.

-Nagisa…

Las caricias siguieron por un rato más entre los gemidos de Honoka y las sonrisas complacidas de Nagisa. Pero cuando la chica genio gritó el nombre de su compañera, lo único que logró fue subir la pasión de ésta a un nivel totalmente nuevo. Dejándose llevar por un súbito deseo, Nagisa llevó su boca al pecho de Honoka, atrapando uno de los pezones entre sus labios para degustarlo como si de un dulce se tratara.

-¡Nagisa! – gimió, rodeando la cabeza de su amiga con ambos brazos para pegarla más a su pecho.

La descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo la hizo saltar y gritar sin querer. Nunca pensó que se sentiría así, pero no iba a negar que lo estaba disfrutando. La boca de Nagisa la estaba volviendo loca, y eso le encantaba. No se dio cuenta cuando su compañera amenazaba con quitarle el resto de la ropa sino hasta sentir un pequeño y poco discreto jaloneo en lo que le quedaba del pijama. Así como estaba, lo último que necesitaba era el resto de su ropa, su piel estaba ardiendo y la verdad se sentía muy acalorada. Se dejó quitar el resto de su ropa mientras Nagisa le devoraba los pechos y la piel del estómago.

El calor se dispersó por todo el cuarto, lo que obligó a ambas a deshacerse de las cobijas.

-Increíble… - murmuró Nagisa apenas logró salir del hechizo de la pasión y se hizo espacio para poder observar a su compañera. La observó de la cabeza a los pies y la visión le quitó el aliento. – Eres hermosa, Honoka… - continuó con el mismo tono de voz, pasando sus manos por las fuertes piernas de su amiga.

Honoka se sonrojó fuertemente y alejó su mirada, estaba apenada, mucho, pero eso no evitaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Nagisa se recostó en su vientre y siguió acariciando las piernas y la cadera.

-No me había dado cuenta, tienes piernas muy fuertes, estás en buena forma aunque no lo parezca – comentó Nagisa, palpando el músculo de la pierna derecha de Honoka.

-Paseo a Chuutaro todos los días. Hoy no, hacía mucho frío para sacarlo, pero sabes que diario lo saco a pasear – respondió Honoka, apenas recuperándose de la oleada de placer de hacía un momento. – Camino lo suficiente todos los días. Y últimamente he estado jugando a la pelota contigo.

-Seguiremos jugando, yo me encargo de eso y… - sonrió – quién sabe, quizá puedas ser auxiliar en el equipo de lacrosse.

-Solo si tú estudias más y puedas volverte auxiliar del club de ciencias.

-Olvídalo – murmuró con tono de desagrado.

Rieron un poco antes de que Nagisa pasara su lengua por el ombligo de Honoka, haciéndola respingar. La deportista pasó sus manos por los muslos suaves, eran aún más suaves que el resto del cuerpo y eso la tenía fascinada. Conforme sus dedos siguieron explorando por los muslos, sintió cierta humedad que no era precisamente sudor. Dejó que su mano llegara a la fuente de aquella humedad y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba por llegar a la parte más íntima del cuerpo de su compañera. Suspiró y la miró de reojo, algo apenada.

-¿Puedo?

-Yo… - murmuró Honoka, devolviéndole una mirada un poco avergonzada. – Soy tuya, Nagisa – enseguida sonrió de manera dulce, - puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Honoka…

-Te amo, Nagisa… - susurró, acariciándole el rostro.

Aquellas dos palabras encendieron de nueva cuenta la chispa. Nagisa se incorporó los suficiente para poder besarla y transmitirle todo el amor y la pasión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero dejó que su mano siguiera metiéndose por entre las piernas de Honoka. Supo que había llegado al lugar correcto al sentirla respingar y gemir entre el beso. Sus dedos se dedicaron a jugar e incluso a entrar ligeramente en Honoka, haciéndola gritar su nombre varias veces. Estaba satisfecha de sentir su mano presionada entre las fuertes piernas de Honoka. De verdad que ella no parecía querer dejarla ir.

Honoka se sentía en otro plano, el placer le golpeaba los sentidos y la hacía gemir por mucho que tratara de contenerse. Pero notar que los ojos cálidos y solemnes de Nagisa tenían toda su atención en ella, era incluso más placentero y satisfactorio que el suave masaje entre sus piernas. De pronto sintió que algo incluso más fuerte se avecinaba. Su vientre comenzó a arder, su cuerpo se tensó, sus latidos se aceleraron y la humedad entre sus piernas aumentó de manera significativa.

Solo atinó a gritar el nombre de Nagisa al llegar al clímax. Pero su compañera no se detuvo. Ni bien Honoka tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, sintió que Nagisa se movía de dónde estaba, solo para enterrar su rostro entre las piernas de Honoka y dejar que su boca y lengua siguieran con el trabajo de su mano. Eso fue aún más allá de lo que la chica genio esperaba.

Nagisa se quedó un buen rato ahí, contentándose con escuchar su propio nombre salir de la garganta de Honoka, hacerla temblar e incluso enojar cuando se detenía a propósito. La sensación de estar así era indescriptible. Su cuerpo igualmente reaccionaba al placer que le provocaba a Honoka, pero ni el asfixiante calor ni el creciente deseo en su vientre la detuvieron de lo que hacía. Le gustaba escuchar su nombre en forma de gemidos, sentir que ella se sujetaba la cabeza y le jalaba el cabello constantemente. A veces le pedía que se detuviera, otras que no parara, por momentos sus palabras no tenían sentido.

La sintió tensarse de nuevo y apretar sus piernas, sabía que estaba por llegar a un segundo clímax, no la hizo esperar para eso. Nuevamente, Honoka gritó el nombre de Nagisa al momento de tensarse y temblar de pies a cabeza. La deportista estaba satisfecha con su desempeño, pero no se percató que había despertado algo en Honoka.

Ni bien la chica terminó de recuperarse, se incorporó de golpe, tomó a Nagisa por el rostro para levantarla y poder besarla con fiereza. Ésta última no esperaba una reacción así. No pudo luchar contra la pasión desbordada de Honoka… ni siquiera sabía que ella podía ser así de fuerte en su identidad civil. Nagisa se sintió contra el colchón mientras su compañera la besaba de manera hambrienta y sus manos se aventuraban bajo la ropa.

Ahora que estaba abajo, la sensación de vulnerabilidad era extraordinaria, no podía hacer nada por retenerla y tampoco por retomar el control. Tampoco era como si quisiera detenerla. Los labios de Honoka eran cálidos y húmedos, su lengua era insaciable, sus dientes gentiles y sus manos posesivas. Éstas últimas ya estaban completamente sobre sus pechos, sin molestarse en quitar la ropa. Nagisa constantemente gemía al sentir las manos de Honoka frotar sus pechos con suavidad y firmeza a la vez. Ciertamente, Nagisa tenía un busto de tamaño pequeño, apenas suficiente y que entraban a la perfección en las palmas de la chica genio. El suave masaje y los besos en su cuello y labios estaban subiendo la temperatura de la deportista, haciendo que ella misma tratara de quitarse la ropa.

Al notar eso, Honoka sacó sus manos y le ayudó a la chica a liberarse de sus asfixiantes prendas. De todas.

Apenas la vio libre de todas barreras, Honoka se dio un momento para tomar aire y poder contemplar a su compañera. Lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Ahora entendía lo que Nagisa quería decir con su "no estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo" de hacía un rato. La visión del cuerpo de su amiga sobre la cama, bañada con la luz de la luna y el sudor en su piel brillante como pequeñas perlas; era algo completamente indescriptible. Logró sonreír al cruzar miradas con Nagisa y verla sonrojarse como nunca antes la había visto. Ver a Nagisa ruborizada no era nuevo, pero verla así de roja hasta las orejas era maravilloso.

-Hermosa… - murmuró Honoka, pasando sus dedos por el estómago de Nagisa.

-No es cierto – respondió la aludida, avergonzada y cubriéndose el pecho.

-Claro que lo eres – sonrió, le tomó las manos para animarla a abrazarse y permitir que sus cuerpos tuvieran un contacto más íntimo. Nagisa no se negó. – Si comienzo a decir ahora porqué pienso que eres hermosa, nunca acabaría de hablar – dijo de manera dulce, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí – ronroneó, dándole besos en la mejilla.

De pronto algo llamó la atención de Honoka: vio algunos de los chocolates que Nagisa había comprado por la tarde, estaban sobre la cómoda. Le habían sobrado varios, para su sorpresa, y sonrió al pensar en algo divertido. Estiró un poco su brazo y tomó un pequeño cuadro de chocolate, Nagisa le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres un poco? – preguntó Honoka, blandiendo el chocolate entre sus dedos.

-Sabes que son mis favoritos – respondió Nagisa, ya menos apenada que hacía un momento.

-Lo sé.

Pero, para sorpresa de Nagisa, Honoka metió el chocolate a su propia boca y enseguida buscó un beso. La deportista sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo al sentir el chocolate paseando entre sus bocas, mientras sus lenguas se encargaban de comer la golosina y derretirla con el calor y su saliva. A Nagisa le gustaba el chocolate, sí, pero era la primera vez que encontraba una manera nueva y placentera de saborearlo.

El beso terminó cuando el chocolate hizo lo mismo.

-Delicioso… - murmuró Nagisa con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió Honoka, igualmente sonriente. - ¿Quieres otro? – le propuso con un gesto coqueto.

-Me encantaría.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Honoka agarró otro trozo de chocolate y entre las dos lo comieron a punta de besos. Nagisa estaba encantada, pero Honoka no quería empalagarse rápido, no cuando otra golosina sobre la cómoda le dio otra divertida idea. Mientras dejaba que Nagisa tomara aire y se lamiera los labios, la chica genio sacó de una bolsa una especie de tubo parecido al de la pasta dental, pero más pequeño. Claro, en lugar de dentífrico tenía chocolate. Apostaba a que esa golosina era cara por el empaque y no precisamente por el dulce dentro, que no era mucho, por cierto, pero sí suficiente para lo que planeaba hacer.

Miró a Nagisa de reojo con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

-¿Honoka?

-Prometo comprarte más de estos después, ya vi que son algo caros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que espero que no sea demasiado dulce o me voy a empalagar – murmuró, abrió el tubo y puso chocolate en el estómago de Nagisa.

-¡Oye! – exclamó, más apenada que alarmada e incorporándose.

-Está bien, yo me lo comeré, solo relájate – rió Honoka, recostándola de nuevo de golpe y dándole un beso profundo y húmedo. Suficiente para mantenerla entretenida mientras se encargaba de esparcir el chocolate en el abdomen y el par de pechos.

No había mucho chocolate ahí y agradeció eso, comer demasiado dulce no era lo suyo, pero no le molestaba si el cacao estaba mezclado con el sabor de Nagisa. Una vez que vació el tubo por completo, lo dejó nuevamente en la cómoda, rompió el beso y se acomodó un poco más abajo para que su rostro quedara a la altura del abdomen de su compañera. Ésta estaba recuperándose del profundo beso cuando sintió la lengua de Honoka recorrer su estómago. Solo contuvo el aire y gimió ligeramente, sujetándose de las sábanas.

Honoka fue con su boca desde abajo, comiendo el chocolate que había esparcido en la piel, dando pequeñas lamidas hasta que solo quedaba el sabor salado del sudor. Era una mezcla de sabores que estaba volviendo loca a la chica genio, quería devorarla, pero se las arregló para ir tan despacio como pudo al menos hasta que llegó a donde quería: el pecho. Su lengua escaló por el trazo de chocolate, comiéndolo hasta dejar la piel limpia, dando pequeños besos e incluso succionando un poco.

Nagisa gimió fuerte al sentir que Honoka lamía ampliamente uno de sus pezones con el afán de comer el chocolate. La deportista solo atinó a sujetar a cabeza de Honoka y pegarla más a su pecho. Ésta última se tomó un largo rato comiendo el dulce en la piel, mordiendo un poco por ahí y por allá, succionando y mordiendo un poco. Estaba muy entretenida y feliz de escuchar que Nagisa constantemente gritaba su nombre, gemía y suspiraba.

Cuando terminó, se limpió un poco el labio y miró a su compañera, estaba complacida de verla respirar con fuerza, presa del placer. Cuando por fin hicieron contacto visual, Nagisa le sonrió, algo apenada. Honoka hizo un gesto similar, pero más amplio. Se colocó sobre ella y se dedicó a darle besos mientras sus manos seguían trabajando un poco más en el pecho. Nagisa le sujetó por la cintura.

-La próxima dejaré que seas tú la que coma el chocolate, Nagisa – murmuró a su oído, haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente. – El chocolate es tu favorito, dejaré que comas lo que quieras… - agregó con un tono particularmente sensual mientras le mordía ligeramente la oreja.

-Honoka… - balbuceó Nagisa, más apenada de lo que estaba.

-O mejor no, no quiero que te haga daño tanto dulce – continuó, frotando sus pulgares en los pezones de su compañera. - ¿Continuamos? – preguntó, encarándola con una sonrisa y con unos ojos brillantes de deseo.

Un tímido movimiento de cabeza le dio a Honoka el sí y reinició los besos mientras una de sus manos descendía con cruel lentitud hasta el centro de Nagisa. La piel de ésta estaba un poco pegajosa debido al dulce, por lo que un baño acabando era una buena idea. Pero se olvidó de esa idea de momento y dejó que su mano entrara a la húmeda intimidad de Nagisa, frotando y metiendo sus dedos, a veces deteniéndose a propósito solo por ver el sonrojado gesto fruncido de Nagisa entre el beso.

Ahora entendía por qué la deportista estaba tan contenta estando con el control de todo, era divertido y gratificante ver la cara de placer de la pareja, era suficiente recompensa saber que lo que hacía con su cuerpo hacía sentir bien a la persona que más quería. Bien era cierto que ambas eran chicas, pero eso no tenía que ser un obstáculo para demostrarse amor físico.

Pronto sintió los muslos de Nagisa presionar su mano, el abrazo se volvió más fuerte y el beso desesperado. Honoka sabía que Nagisa estaba por llegar al clímax y eso la motivó a dejarla respirar mientras los movimientos de su mano se hacían más rápidos y firmes.

Nagisa se abrazó del cuello de Honoka y comenzó a gemir ruidosamente, temblar y repetir el nombre de su pareja en distintos volúmenes de voz. Apenas llegó al tan ansiado clímax, mordió uno de los hombros de Honoka con fuerza, simplemente no pudo contenerse. Eso evitó que gritara y provocó un discreto quejido en Honoka.

Pero la chica genio iba a devolverle el favor completo a Nagisa. Justo en ese momento pensó que un baño sería una muy buena idea. Esperó a que se recuperara, la tomó de la mano y la guió al baño. Ya no le daba tiempo de calentar el agua de la tina, pero al menos podrían quitarse el sudor y el dulce del cuerpo. Nagisa caminaba por inercia, aun bajo el hecho del orgasmo y sin saber exactamente lo que ocurría hasta que sintió que Honoka la sentaba en un banquillo y la mojaba con una regadera de mano.

-¿Está bien la temperatura? – preguntó con un tono juguetón mientras usaba una mano para mojarle el cabello con la regadera y la otra para frotar su abdomen.

-Sí, se siente bien – murmuró Nagisa con un complacido gesto.

-Deja me encargo de todo – dijo, besándole un hombro.

Nagisa se dejó hacer. Honoka rápidamente mojó a Nagisa completa y usó sus manos ahora enjabonadas para frotarle todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza con suaves y posesivas caricias. Si se abstuvo de besarla fue por el sabor a jabón. Lo que sí hizo, por otro lado, fue enjabonarse tan rápido como pudo y sin que Nagisa se percatara. De momento quería tener el control hasta terminar lo que tenía planeado.

Apenas terminó de limpiarla, la dejó entre besos en el piso del baño y finalmente llevó su boca a la intimidad de Nagisa, dispuesta a terminar su turno como era debido.

Todo acabó un rato después con un grito de placer de Nagisa.

Volvieron a enjuagarse y regresaron a la cama, listas para dormir. Ya pasaba de medianoche y ahora sí el sueño las estaba a atacando. Ya no se pusieron nada de ropa encima, les bastó una cobija delgada y sus cuerpos pegados para mantener un agradable calor. Estaban bastante contentas y de momento se conformaban con estar juntas y hacerse arrumacos muy al estilo de Mepple y Mipple.

-Nagisa…

-¿Um?

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme antes de que empezáramos?

-¡Ah, cierto!

Nagisa hizo un rápido movimiento para colocarse encima de Honoka y pegar sus frentes.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Uh? – aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Honoka.

-Ya sabes… te quiero, me quieres… - puso mala cara – ya hasta lo hicimos, creo que solo falta esto, ¿qué dices?

-¿Y seré tu primer amor en lugar del chocolate? – preguntó con tono juguetón, frotando su nariz con la de Nagisa.

-Solo si me dejas comerte con chocolate como lo dijiste – respondió enseguida con el mismo tono.

-Hecho. Entonces sí quiero ser tu novia – finalizó con una sonrisa.

Rieron un poco, se dieron un pequeño beso y finalmente se decidieron a dormir.

El día siguiente fue menos frío y salieron temprano a pasear a Chuutaro apenas terminaron de desayunar. Regresaron a tiempo para hacer la tarea y Honoka se las arregló para que Nagisa no se pegara mucho a ella y quisiera ponerle las manos encima en lugar de hacer sus deberes.

-Eres una aguafiestas – murmuró Nagisa luego de otro fallido intento de besarla.

-Te di mi palabra, ¿no es así?

-¿Uh?

-Que haríamos lo que quisieras luego de la hora de estudio – le sonrió de manera coqueta. – Lo que quieras – repitió, haciendo énfasis en aquellas palabras.

-Honoka… - murmuró la chica, animada.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer, eh?

-Creo que está de más decir algo de un beso, pero – se rascó la mejilla mientras miraba el techo. – Lo que en realidad quiero es tomarte la mano.

Honoka suavizó la mirada y sonrió por lo bajo.

-Cuando acabemos te daré las dos – rió un poco, siguiendo con lo suyo en su libreta.

-¿Y lo demás? – preguntó Nagisa, juguetona.

-Lo pensaré – respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Rieron un poco, terminaron a la hora acordada y lo primero que hizo Nagisa, tal cual lo dijo, fue tomar la mano izquierda de Honoka. Los deseos de poder estar en un contacto más íntimo eran obvios, pero se contentaron con salir a pasear con el perro, con Mepple y Mipple y tomadas de la mano. A pesar de los besos, de las caricias, de las palabras amorosas, de las peleas, de los mensajes en sus bloc de notas; ambas solo conocían una manera de transmitirse energía, sentimientos y la mutua promesa de estar siempre la una para la otra: tomando sus manos.

**FIN**


End file.
